


this one's for me, I deserve it [podfic]

by blackglass, daroos, girlwithabubblegun, kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Poly Because Guardians, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT5, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ffs, fuck yeah culture clash, the most appalled OT5 in the galaxy, what a bunch of a-holes, what the hell is a soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, you have one too?” Rocket asks, touching his chest with a queasy expression. “What the hell, I thought it was, like, a serial number or something.”</p><p>“Why would we have serial numbers?” Gamora snaps.</p><p>“I didn’t know you did!” Rocket snaps back.</p><p>“What are we talking about?!” Quill demands shrilly from the floor, trying to drag his pants back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this one's for me, I deserve it [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this one’s for me, I deserve it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202999) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Thank you to suzukiblu for her open and generous podficcing policy, and to blackglass for doing the technical audio quality things.

Available as an Mp3:

[MP3 for download with outtakes [recommended]](http://kiwi6.com/file/vk29uo2v75) 16:15

[MP3 for download without outtakes [slightly less fun]](http://kiwi6.com/file/26xfntwgk4) 13:37

Streaming with outtakes 

streaming without outtakes 


End file.
